My Husband the Wolf
by Mewfem
Summary: Leo gets turn into a grey wolf by my mom Angela for no resond at all.
1. Chapter 1

Note: There is Spanish in the fanfic. My ocs are in this fanfic too. This story has no crossover.

One Summer day I was outside mediating near my mom's fav tree & by the black black fence. I felt a gust of wind go by & the faint sound of wings flappin'.  
_  
Few minutes later...._

A grey wolf with a blue bandanna came runnin' down the concrete steps & stops.

_"Licia, will know what to do!"_ Leo said mentally as he ran over to me.

He stopped in front of me & climbed into my lap.

I felt sumthing heavy on my lap & thinking it was my youngest son Fang.

"Fang, get off." I said said without opening my eyes.

_"I'm not Fang, honey."_ A strange but familiar voice said as it entered my mind.

I quickly opened my closed & saw the grey wolf sittin' on my lap.

"Leo, mi amor." I said to the wolf.

Leo turned his furry head & looked at me with his large red eyes. He nodded his head & I fainted. Leo jumped off of me & landed on his paws.

_"Ay, my wife the fainter._ Leo said mentally as he walked over to my face.

He lowered his head & started lickin' my face.

_"Wake up, honey."_ Leo said between licks.

At the very moment the front door opened up & Mikey came out of the house.

He saw me passed out & said, "Oh no, Master!"

He came running down the concrete step like his tail was on fire & ran over to us. Leo heard his bro running & turned his head. When he came close, he let out a warin' growl & Mikey stopped runnin'.

"Easy boy." Mikey said as he caught his breathe.

I slowly woke up & saw Leo growlin' at Mikey.

"Calmate Leo." I said in Spanish.

Leo heard my voice & calmed down alittle. I rubbed the back of my head & stood up slowly.

"Sensei, careful. There's a stray dog." Mikey said without lookin' at Leo.

Leo heard that & growled again.

_"I am a wolf!"_ Leo said mentally.

I looked at him & smiled a little.

I looked at my baby bro & said, "Mike, he's a wolf not a dog."

I leaned aganist the black fence & felt a little dizzy.

Mikey looked at me with concren & asked me, "Sensei, are you ok?"

"Just a little dizzy bu I'm ok." I said.

Leo turned around & stopped growlin'. He sat down on the soft green grass & turned his furry head to the right. He looked at Mikey & moved his head to the side lettin' him know he could come over .

"Huh?" Mikey said .

"He's tellin' ya to come over here." I said.

Leo raised up one of his huge paw in the air & put it on my right knee. I looked down at him & smiled.

"Silly Leo." I said as Mikey walked with caution over to us.

He got closer to us & Leo's ears twitched. He got up 7 turned around. Mikey stopped walkin' & Leo looked at him. Mikey let out a glup & Leo jimped up at Mikey. He knocked his bro down on his shell & Leo pinned him. I watched but did nothin' about it.

"A little help here." Mikey said as Leo laid on top of him.

I was feelin' at bit better so I walked over to them & stopped. I kneel down on my left knee beside Mikey & I put right claw like hand on top of Leo's head.

"Good wolf." I said.

Mikey looked at me kinda mad & I looked at him.

I moved my claw like hand over to Mikey.


	2. Chapter 2

I put it on top of Mikey's forehead & started to rubbed it too.

"Good turtle." I said being silly.

"Ha ha very funny." Mikey said.

"I thought it is, baby bro." I said with a smile.

I heard some one clear their throat loud & I looked up. I saw who did it & it was my youngest son Fang. Leo turned his head & saw him too. He barked happily at his adopted son & Fang looked at the grey wolf.

He growled at him bearin' his sharp fangs at the wolf & Leo said mentally, "Son, stop that graowlin'.

I stood up & Fang conitinued to growl at him.

I looked at Fang & said strenly, "Fang, stop growlin' at your papi."

Fang stopped as he heard the word papi & looked at me.

"Mi papi?" Fang asked in Spanish as he tilted his head.

Si, tu papi." I replied in Spanish.

"Huh?" Fang said.

"Ay Chihuahua!" I said.

Leo looked at me & said mentally, _"Ya know he don't understand Spanish yet, mi amor."_

I looked at Leo & said nothing. Fang walked down from the front porch & over to us. Leo finally jumped to the right & off of Mikey's body. Mikey sit up straight & Leo landed on his paws.

"About dang time, O Fearless one." Mikey said kinda mad as he looked at his brother.

Fang walked over to his wolfy daddy & stopped in front of him. Mikey stood up & turned to the side. He saw Fang sniff his dad's body & he looked at Mikey. Mikey gave Leo the "I don't know" looked on his face & then he looked at me.

_"What's he doing to me?"_ Leo asked me mentally.

I let out a sigh & said, "All he doin' is sniff ya to sees if your his dad or not."

_"Oh goodie."_ Leo said mentally sounding like Scar from "The Lion King".

I let out a small laugh at Leo's reply. Fang stopped sniffing his father & then rubbed his furry head aganist him.

"Papi." Fang said in Spanish.

I gasped at what Fang just said & asked, "Fang?"

He looked at me & said in Spanish, "Mami."

"Oh how cute." Mikey said.

We all walking inside to relax.

Inside....

Fang, Leo & I walked over to my bed & I sat down. Leo & Fang jumpped onto the bed & Leo sat beside me. Fang walked behind me & lay down. Mikey walked off to the kitchen to make him a snack. I put my claw-like hand on top of Leo's furry head & rubbed it.

"That's feels so good." Leo said mentally as I smiled.

Leo laid on my lap & Fang was sound asleep. I heard light snoring coming from him & I turned my head to the side. I looked down & saw Fang. I turned my head & looked at Leo.

"I wonder how long I'll have to be in this body." Leo said mentally.

"Who know when you'll change back? You know mom's curses it could be a day or a year." I said mentally.

"A YEAR!" Leo yelled mentally.

I ignored it & said, "You know her talent is castin' spell not breakin' them."

"No it isn't." Leo said mentally.

I rolled my eyes at him & said nothin'.

I heard two sets of footsteps in our room & turned my head to the left. The footsteps belong my older twins Sasha & Misha They saw me & walked over.

"Race ya." Misha said.

"You're on dude." Sasha said as she took off running a head of Misha.

Misha ran after his twin sister & they ran over to me laughin' all the way. Leo raised his furry head up & saw then comin'. The young twins saw him & stopped runnin'.

"That's one way to stop'em, dear." I said with a smile.

Sasha looked at grey wolf & exclaimed, "Wow wow!

"Doggie." Misha added.

Leo rolled his eyes & giggled a little.

"Leo, get off. You're puttin' my legs to sleep." I said.

"No, I'm comfy right here." Leo said mentally as he laid his head back down.

Sasha & Misha sat down on the floor near us. I tried to push Leo off of me & he started to growl. I ignored it & pushed a bit harder. Still nothing & Leo growled at me again.

"Stop it!" Leo growled mentally.

"Then get off." I said as Leo moved his head.

I moved my clawlike hands away & Leo stopped growlin'. He stood up & jumpped off. He landed on his paws & walked over to the front door.

I turned my head & asked him, "Where ya goin', amor?"

"To take a leak, nosie." Leo said mentally as he turned his head.

"I was just askin'. You don't have to bite my head off." I said little mad.

"Sorry love but really have to go now." Leo apologized as he walked thru Fang's doggy door.

The medium size door lifted up & fell down as he walked on.

Translated

Mami - mom

Papi - dad

Mi amor - my love

Si, tu papi - Yes, you're dad


End file.
